


I Just Need Some Company

by kinkjongnin



Series: there's your baby in my belly [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, chanyeol realising stuff, lowkey angst, sehun is a dick but jongin still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjongnin/pseuds/kinkjongnin
Summary: Living in Seoul is expensive;Baekhyun quits his job and Jongin offers him a solution to his problems.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> edited BUT i'm tired so some mistakes may appear.

Living in Seoul is quite expensive. Well, actually expensive as fuck. Renting a flat alone is the matter only for rich kids... Kids with rich parents to be more precise. Everyone says that if you’re an average student or you’ve just graduated from the university there’s nothing for you to look for in the capital unless you're earning tones of money to pay the bills. Of course there are parts of the city that aren’t that high in price. But living in such a place is kind of equal with committing a suicide. You never know when police will find your dead body in a dark alley after the week of the absence at your part-time job. Summing up Seoul belongs to rich people and if you’re just an average person who’s not keen on leaving this world to early you should visit the city just for the sightseeing purposes.

  
_Baekhyun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair pulling them slightly._

  
And there was an exception. Byun Baekhyun a second-year student at the Seoul University coming from the average family who lived in the suburbs of the city. He came to Seoul as soon as he graduated from high school desperately wanting a change in his life. And there he was barely meeting the two ends as he’s just started his second year of higher education. He hated living with other people. He loved being alone. Of course he didn’t mind sharing a house with his family. That was something different. But living in a flat with five other people was too much. He loved his privacy and he didn’t have any at the moment. He had his own room but still he didn’t feel comfortable enough. But as he could barely afford to live with other people under the one roof he knew well that he wouldn’t be able to afford to live alone. And as he’s just left another part-time job because of being treated like a piece of trash he didn’t know what to do anymore as he stared blankly at the bills he had to pay by the end of the month.

  
Baekhyun waited for the water to boil mumbling with frustration as he reached for the last bag of his favourite green tea. He poured the water into the mug lowering his head over the table and supporting his body by pressing his palms on top of the hard surface. He heard some noises behind him but he didn’t bother to look up. Just as he was about to go back to his room he bumped into Jongin, one of his flatmates who was almost a head taller than him. He was also a year younger and really handsome as Baekhyun said once they all got drunk in their flat during their free weekend.

  
,,Hi.” He smiled healing Baekhyun’s mind almost immediately. ,,Is something wrong?”

  
,,I ditched my job.” The shorter boy sighed turning around again to grab his tea. ,,And I don’t know what to do because clearly I still have to pay the bills.”

  
,,Yeah, it sucks. But I’m kinda glad you did it. You didn’t seem happy to work there.”

  
,,Living on your own in Seoul when you’re not rich isn’t supposed to make us, average people happy, is it? God, now I kinda regret my decision.” He sighed again and looked up at the boy with a sad smile. He knew he was impulsive. He often did things before thinking about the consequences and he hated himself for this. But even tho he always tried to stay positive because at the end eventually was going to be okay. Well, he hoped so.

  
,,I can help you.” Jongin stepped closer almost touching Baekhyun’s back with his chest. The smaller boy just gulped at the sudden heat that was coming from the younger one.

,,But you have to promise me that you won’t say a word about it to anyone. Promise me Baelhyun.” He whispered and Baekhyun could do nothing but just nod. In seconds he was turned around and pulled out of the flat. He tried to protest as Jongin dragged him down the stairs but he frowned when he saw a black luxury car parked in front of their block, a tall young man leaning over the vehicle. He smirked as soon as he saw Jongin but then his gaze landed on Baekhyun and his face expression almost immediately turned into annoyed one.

  
,,What the hell, Kim Jongin?”

  
,,Oh, Sehunnie, don’t be rude. He’s my friend.” He giggled coming closer and dragging Baekhyun right behind him. The other man just eyed his small figure and scoffed looking away rolling his eyes. ,,Are you... Jealous maybe?”

  
,,Why would I? We’re not in a relationship, are we Jongin?”

  
Jongin only laughed but Baekhyun could tell that it was somewhat uncomfortable laugh. He looked up and saw the disappointment in his friend's eyes. And weirdly enough it hurt him as hell. Even tho he wasn’t that close with his flatmates they weren’t bad people. Especially Jongin. He knew he was a good boy and deserved so much more than a piece of douchebag with an expensive car.

  
,,Baekhyun needs help. He ditched his work today?”

  
,,Do I look like some kind of a charity or what?”

  
,,No.” Jongin rolled his eyes this time. ,,But you said you have a firend. A lonely friend. And he’s looking for some company.”

  
,,And?” He asked carefully already knowing where this conversation was leading them.

  
,,And Baekhyun needs tonnes of gold to pay the bills for our dirty cave.”

  
The tall guy sighed and looked over Jongin’s shoulder just to eye Baekhyun from head to toe. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands cursing quietly.

  
,,Why did I even chose such an annoying brat?”

  
,,A, because we’re the same age so we don’t look awkward in public. B, I’m handsome as hell and you admited that by yourfels. C, you love my mouth too much to let me go. Even tho the mouth of mine seem annoying to you you don’t seem to care during the-“

  
,,Fine, fine!” He cut him fast enough so he wouldn’t continue any further. A proud smile spreaded across Jongin’s lips and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile as well admiring his younger friend for his confidence. ,,Get in.” He said finally looking over at Baekhyun. ,,I’ll call Chanyeol that we’ll drop by for a minute.”

 

 

Baekhyun stood alone in the hallway stepping from right to left awkwardly. He was nervous. He didn’t know what he was doing in a huge house which looked expensive as hell. He felt anxiety eating him inside as he didn’t fit this place. He wanted to leave but as soon as he took a step back the two tall men apeared in front of him. One of them was Sehun whom he had the pleasure to meat earlier. _A freakin douchebag._ The other one tho seemed confused and lost just as much as Baekhyun. And somehow it soothed Baekhyun’s mind so he just stood up straight and smiled making the other tall male relax a bit.

  
,,I’ll leave you then. Jongin’s waiting.” He bowed his head before disapearing outside leaving the two alone.

  
Awkward silence filled the house as the two males tried to focus on anything but not on each other. Baekhyun followed the tall man to the living room looking and kind of feeling like a lost puppy. He didn’t know what to say. He had no idea what he was doing here with a complete stranger. He sighed shaking his head almost falling to the groung if it wasn’t for a strong grip aroung his waist as he bumped into the man’s back when the one suddenly stopped. He blinked twice widening his eyes as he found himself clinging to the broad warm chest. He apologised quickly and tried to stand still as he rubbed his temples avoiding the man’s gaze which now seemed a lot more friendly. Baekhyun could tell he saw a dim sparkle in the other one’s eyes. _Beautiful eyes._ And he could also tell he was more comfortable now but he couldn’t say the same thing about himself.

  
,,I’m Park Chanyeol.”

  
Baekhyun’s head shoot up as he heard the full name of the other man. His mouth dropped open and his heart skipped a beat as his stomach clenched with anxiety. Park Chanyeol, his studies specialization’s mentor.

  
,,Are you... Are you okay?”

  
,,I’m...You...I.....I should go.”

  
,,No, wait. Why?” He asked and reached for Baekhyun’s wrist stopping him in place. He took his time looking at the younger’s delicate face admiring his soft features. He squinted his eyes sligthly wrinkling his forehead. ,,Do I know you?”

  
,,You’re my specialization’s mentor. I’m Buyn Baekhyun.”

  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he took a few steps back. He stared at the student who was now looking down at his feet. He felt guilty even tho they did absolutely nothing. He felt guilty just because one of his pupils stood right in front of him. He felt guilty because Baekhyun for sure didn’t know the reason why he was here.

  
,,Why am I here? Sehun didn’t explain anything to me.”

  
The silence filled the room again. Chanyeol didn’t know how to explain the whole situation. He didn’t actualy know how to explain it. The fact that the person who should admire him for being a good mentor stood right in front him didn’t help.

  
,,Do you want something to drink?”

  
,,Why am I here, Chanyeol.”

 

He sighed sitting on the couch burrying face in his hands. He didn’t dare to look up. He couldn’t meet the demanding gaze that was eating him alive.

  
,,I needed someone who would spend some time with me. I’m lonely but I’m not looking for a long term relationship. So I wanted to make a deal. Money for a company.”

  
,,How much?”

  
,,What?” He finally looked up confused as Baekhyun walked closer and stood right in front of him.

  
,,How much money you would pay me to be your company?”

  
Chanyeol gasped shaking his head muttering under his breath things that Baekhyun couldn’t understand. He sighed sitting beside his mentor placing his palm over the other’s thigh giving him a gentle squeeze to comfort him a little. Chanyeol turned to face him and looked for any kind of worrying feelings painted on the smaller’s face. But the only emotions he could notice were desperation and hope. He new he couldn’t let him go that easilly.

  
,,500 000 won per day. I’d like to have you around at least three days a week. That’s the minimum. I understand you’re studying so if you won’t be able to spend more days with me I understan that and I won’t be pushing you to change your schedlue. Well, let’s face it, you actualy can’t do that. I don’t want you to skip any classes and if you do so I’ll kick your arse, understood?” He raised his eyebrow and Baekhyun just nodded being hypnotized by his mentor’s words. ,,I also want you to attend some events with me. You don’t need to worry about the rumors. It won’t influence your university life. I promise.”

  
The room was silent again. Chanyeol could barely breathe as he patiently waied for the answer. Heavy breathing and fast heartbeats sounded in the room making the atmosphere even more awkward. Finally Chanyeol stood up starting to panic. He roamed the room trying to find accurate words to apologise his pupil and ask him to forged about everything he said. He turned around and opened his mouth to start talking.

  
,,You-“

  
,,I’ll do it.” Baekhyun cut him off and also stood up. ,,I’ll do it. Just.... Just please don’t hurt me okay? I mean.... Do whatever you want with me. I let you. Just don’t... Don’t tie me up to bed... I mean if you want to that’s okay, but not too-“

  
,,Oh God, please stop! No!” He scrunched his nose rushing towards Baekhyun who clearly was uncomfortable right now. ,,I’m not asking you o be my sex toy. I need just someone to talk to. I’m not going to have sex with you.”

  
,,Y-you’re not?”

  
,,No. I’m a mature man. I’m not such a kid as Sehun is.”

  
,,Sehun? He’s hurting Jonin? Is he-“

  
,,No, no. I didn’t mean it to sound like that. They just.... They have a different relationship than the one I’m looking for. As far as I know of course.”

With a sigh of relief Baekhyun nodded and smiled.

 

 

October went pretty fast. November as well. And as the middle of December welcomed the citizens with first snow, Baekhyun rolled over on his bed in Chanyeol’s house reading notes for his upcoming exams. He streatched his body and yawned feeling exhaustation taking over. He lazily stood up and went downstairs to find the main floor completely quiet. He stumbled on his feet towards the kitchen fixing the fluffy blanket cocooned around his petite figure. He sat on the counter waiting for water to boil rubbing his tired eyes to keep the sleep away for at least next few minutes. But then the sound of typing the right passcode echoed inside huge house and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat as he jumped off the cold surface and rushed towards the door to welcome the most amazing man that he’s met in his entire life. It wasn’t difficult for Baekhyun to compeletely fall for his mentor and, so called, _sugar daddy_. Even tho they agreed not to develop any sort of feelings towards each other he just couldn’t help it. In his eyes Chanyeol was too perfect to be real and the fact that for now he belonged to Baekhyun made the younger’s heart flutter even more. So he let himself to fall in love with Chanyeol. He knew he would be hurt at the end but for now he wasn’t going anywhere so he just decided to give his heart to one and only Park Chanyeol.

  
He jumped excited wraping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist hugging him tightly and giggling like crazy as the wet strands of dark hair tingled his warm cheek. A loud sigh escaped the taller’s lips but Baekhun knew he was smiling. He didn’t have to look. He could tell just by the way the other man was holding him in his arms. Procectively and with so much care that Baekhyun felt his heart melting into a warm mess again. He didn’t let go until he felt a kitchen table under his bum. He knew he couldn’t cross the limits Chanyeol told him once so despite the disappointment he took a seat on a wooden surface.

  
,,That’s why I didn’ want to have a boyfriend.” He teased before leaning a soft kiss on Baekhyuns rosy cheek.

  
,,So do you want to have one now?”

  
,,Still I don’t.” He laughed pouring freshly boiled water into two mugs adding some lemon and honey handing one of the drinks to the boy in front of him.

  
,,But you still don’t mind my clingy nature.” He pouted trying to hide a smile which he failed as soon as he heard a soft giggle escaping his mentor’s mouth. ,,And you didn’t throw me away after I confessed.”

  
,,Only because I trust you. And I like spending time with you. You’re a good listener and talker. I won’t find anyone like you. We both know that.”

  
Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled with nothing else than pure love. His grin started becoming wider with every second and Chanyeol could feel his heart flutter. He loved making Baekhyun happy. He knew he couldn’t make him happy forever tho. He knew what Baekhyun wanted from him the most. But still he was glad that he could make the younger one smile even just for a couple of minutes.

  
He looked curiously at Baekhyun and raised his eyebrow at the sudden change in boy’s appearance. He ran through the soft strands dyed an ashy grey colour and looked down to meet Baekhyun’s soft gaze. It took Chanyeol a couple of seconds to calm his breathing after the sudden attack of the petite boy’s charms.

  
,,You dyed your hair again?”

  
,,Do you like it?”

  
,,I do.” He nodded playing with his soft hair making Baekhyun moan quietly and close his eyes. ,,Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

  
,,It was meant to be a surprise.”

  
,,It is. Indeed.” He whispered with a smile creasing boy’s cheek. ,,You look good in any colour. And I’m sure you know that as well. And you're using it against me.”

  
,,Is it working?”

  
,,N-no?” He answered being taking aback. ,,Well, maybe a little.” He winked and ran away to his bedroom leaving Baekhyun speechless.

  
They sat on the couch in the living room cuddling in the very corner of it focusing their eyes on the screen of TV. The movie was boring but they didn’t dare to speak. The weird awkwardness and tension was clearly noticable and Chanyeol couldn’t put a finger on the reason. Even the night of Baekhyun’s confession wasn’t as awkward as this one was. So he just decided to wait until the boy falls asleep. He smiled down at him as the other male’s breath got steady. His warm breath tickled Chanyeol’s neck and he couldn’t help but giggle quietly. He played with his hair for a while slowly scanning peacefully looking face letting his heart beat a little bit faster. He frowned as the boy sighed but he didn’t wake up so Chayeol jus shamelessly continued his actions at the end pressing a delicate kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

 

,,Baekhyun! You’re finally back!” Jongin smiled widely as he hugged his flatmate as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. ,,I honestly thought that Park closed you in a cage somewhere in his basement and didn’t want to let you go. I was ready to fight him.”

  
,,He wouldn’t do that.” Baekhyun giggled patting his friend’s back. ,,We decided to spend some more time so I’m visiting him now five days a week. Apparently he likes talking to me.”

  
,,Takling my arse. You just suck his dick too good so he doesn’t want you gone.”

  
,,Jongin!” He shouted as his face turned red. ,,We’re not in this kind of relationship. We... Actualy we are not going to have sex like ever. He doesn’t want that.”

  
,,Excuse me?” Jongin choked on his Coke looking at his friend with widened eyes. ,,What do you mean he doesn’t want that? Did he see your bum? Or your thighs? Or he’s just a blind fucker? Baekhyun is he straight?” He asked being completely serious. Baekhyun sighed and sat down on the floor and Jongin quickly joined him looking at him concerned.

  
,,He just want me to listen to him talking about his day. Cheer him up when he’s sad. He’s just lonely. He doesn’t need anything more than just some company. What Sehun said back then Sehun also meant.”

  
,,And you? What do you want from him?”

  
,,It’s.... It’s difficult.” He sighed. ,,Because I know he’d never give it to me. I want to be loved Jongin. Loved by him. I don’t want any other man to love me. But I guess I wasn’t born under the lucky star.”

  
,,So there’s two of us then.” He smiled but Baekhyun could see the sadness in his eyes. ,,Sehun would never look at me the way I look at him.”

  
,,His such an asshole. You deserve better, Jongin.” He whined wrapping his arms around his flatmate’s waist placing his head on Jongin’s chest. ,,He’s so stupid. Sometimes I wanna puch him in that ugly face of his.”

  
,,Hey, don’t say that! His face is lovely!”

  
,,Lovely my arse.” He copied Jongin’s words and laughed when he hugged him tighter. And just then two men entered the kitchen looking surprised at the tangled boys. Sehun was the first one to look away excusing himself to the bathroom while Chanyeol just stood a little bit shook and taken aback. He watched as boys get up quickly fixing their clothes and hair. Jongin smiled shyly and bowed leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone. They stood in an awkward silence while Baekhyun was trying to avoid the tall man’s gaze meanwhile Chanyeol just pierced the younger’s body through.

  
,,You two seem.... Close.” It hurt Chanyeol to say these words. He didn’t know why but it hurt so much that he was close to ripping his heart off the chest.

  
,,He’s my friend. And we’re both dealing with kind of the same situation. So it’s good to.... You know.... Have someone who can support you.”

  
,,So I am not enough then?”

  
Baekhun’s eyes widened as he looked up to meet Chanyeol’s disapointed eyes. He wanted to cry. He hated seeing the love of his life in this kind of state. And he hated the fact that he made Chanyeol upset.

  
,,Y-you know you are more than enough. It’s just....I can’t talk about those things with you. You wouldn’t like to hear me out in that case. You wouldn’t understand.”

  
,,But have you even tried?! How can you say shit like that?! I’m always there for you just as you are for me and you know that! Yet you still say I wouldn’t understand you?! That’s ridiculous!”

  
,,You wouldn’t understand because you don’t love me!” He shouted choking back his sob. ,,And you wouldn’t hear me out because you don’t want to hear about this bullshit called my feelings towards you. We agreed we’ll keep our deal even despite the fact that I’ve fallen for you. So fucking hard. You said I have to deal with it myself so here I am doing what you asked me to do! And yet you’re trying to say that I’m not loyal to you. I’m doing everything I can to please you. Yes, I love you. You don’t want me to but I can't help it. I know it’s disapointing. I can see it every time you look at me. But I'm trying my best to keep the distance. Not to cross the line you drew. You still think I’m not loyal? Do you still wanna know why I need someone else’s support and not only yours?” He sighed leaning over the table trying to calm himself down. Baekhyun cursed mentaly as he realised that again he’s facing his dumb side which always does things before rethinking his decisions. He regreted evrything he said but he also knew that it was the only explanation he could give to Chanyeol. Yet he felt awful and the only thing he wanted now was to disappear from Chanyeol’s life, from this world and this universe.

He screamed frustrated at the same time making the other man jump sligtly in place. Chanyeol cleared his throat and brushed his hair still trying to seem unbothered.

  
,,There’s a bag in your room. Get ready. We’re leaving in an hour.”

 

 

The place was crowded. Too crowded for Baekhyun’s liking but he couldn’t complain. He wasn’t the one who should be satisfied at the moment. He smiled and bowed politely to every person they were passing trying to ignore all the weird stares people were giving him and Chanyeol as they looked at their tangled fingers.

  
,,Are you sure holding my hand here is a good choice?” He whispered leaning closer; almost too close and he had to put so much effort to stop himself from kissing Chanyeol all over the face.

  
,,I said I was attending the event with my partner. That would be weird if we were distant, wouldn’t it?” He smiled then returning to greeting with his friends who chatted shortly with him totally ignoring Baekhyun.

  
The boy looked over his shoulder looking for Jongin and Sehun but they were nowhere to be found. He sighed annoyed paying attention to the boring conversations again trying to smile as well as he could. Baekhyun was overwhelmed by the wole luxury that surrounded him. Anxiety wasn’t helping him in trying to fit in. It made everthing worse and worse with every second but he couldn’t just back out. He couldn’t leave Chanyeol alone. He knew that the man wasn’t enjoying the night so supporting him here and now became Baekhyun’s new mission.

  
He finally relaxed as they sat beside their table being welcomed by Jongin and Sehun who already had their plates packed on with food. They focused on the speech that the host of the event was delivering but it became too boring arfet five minutes. So instead of listening Jongin and Sehun decided to make out right in front of the two leaving Baekhyun disgusted.

  
,,Jesus Christ, they’ll soon suck their faces into each other’s mouth.”

  
,,Isn’t it how you’d like us to look like, tho?” Chanyeol smirked down at Baekhyun making him speechless for a while. But after a minute he just shook his head watching the other couple from the corner of his eyes.

  
,,Hell no!” He said quickly trying to look away as his cheeks flushed at the sound of quiet moans escaping Sehun’s and Jongin’s lips. ,,Hey you two! Go to the toilet or something! Stop making out in front of everybody! Shame. On. You.” He pointed at them squinting his eyes a bit.

  
,,You should try this out.” Sehun chuckled taking Jongin’s hand undrneath the table. ,,I think you should start looking for a younger daddy, Baekhyun. You’re getting grumpy just as your grandpa is.” He giggled standing up and dragging his partner out of the room.

  
,,Am I really grumpy?” Chanyeol raised his eybrow looking down at Baekhyun trying his best not to laugh at the younger’s expression. ,,Why are you sso disgusted. Isn’t this kind of a thing normal to boys your age?”

  
,,Well I don’t know since I’ve never had a boyfriend and I’m stuck in a relationship with a grumpy grandpa.” He rolled his eyes then laughing quietly.

  
,,You’ve never had a boyfriend?”

  
,,Not really.” He shrugged. ,,You know, a few hookups berfore leaving for the university but nothing more. They just weren’t my type."

  
,,So what’s your type then, huh?”

  
,,Hmm...” He pouted and pressed one finger to his lower lip. ,,Grumpy grandpas?”

  
,,Baekhyun!” He hit the boy's shoulder making him giggle and lean back to escape other attacks. A few people looked at them confused giving them questioning looks but they didn’t care. They could finally enjoy their evening in peace.

 

***

 

Baekhyun rolled over to the other side of his bed trying to hide his face under the fresh covers. He moaned quietly and smiled to himself as he started falling asleep unbothered about attending his lectures since it was finally weekend. But just as he was about to drift away he felt the mattrece bend behind him a warm body slightly pressed against his back.

  
,,Baekhyun, wake up. I have something for you.” A warm breath wraped Baekhyun’s neck and he couldn’t help but shiver at the pleasurable feeling. He hummed and tried to move away but as soon as he felt a tight grip around his waist he immediately sat up straigt looking confused at Chanyeol who was now laughing loudly. Baekhyun sighed and giggled burying face in his hands simply getting embarrased.

  
,,Come on, sleeping beauty. I have something for you.” He smiled dragging Baekhyun out of his bed even despite the protests from the other one. He stood behind Baekhyun and covered younger’s eyes with his just before opening the front door. ,,Are you ready?” He whispered making Baekhyun shiver again. The boy gulped and nodded thying to calm his breath down. But when Chanyeol’s hand were finally taken away his heart stopped beating for a moment and breath hitched in his throat.

  
,,W-what is this, Chanyeol?”

  
,,You did great with your exams. So here’s a smal present from me.” He smiled handing Baekhyun keys to the new blck Mini parked right next to Chanyeol’s car.

  
,,It’s nowhere near smal, Chanyeol. I can’t accept it.” He shook his head turning around to face that tall man.

  
,,You can and you will.” He sighed with a smile brushing through Baekhyun’s now blond hair. ,,Besides that I also wanted to give you something else. Something more personal than just an envelope with money. I’m really thankfull for your presentance.”

  
For some any odd reason it hurt Baekhyun. Hearing Chanyeol’s words hurt because of their careless intentions. Of course Baekhyun knew he couldn’t ask Chanyeol to love him back. He took the risk of loving the man knowing the consequences very well. But hiding his feelings became harder to Baekhyun each day. He was lonely and he felt that.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is....just a shitty smut, like literally...  
> there's going to be a one more smut to this story (Sekai, next chapter) and after that I might jus drop writing smuts like forever..I'm just not getting on well with it..

Baekhyun was spoiled.

It all started the day he got a new car from Chanyeol. Since then the man has been buying him expensive gifts almost every single day. Everything Baekhyun wanted and needed. Or at least Chanyeol thought Baekhyun needed.

_,,What do you think about this backpack?" Baekhyun handed his phone to the man who sat beside him watching carefully his reaction._

_,,It's nice. Simple but nice. Why are you asking?"_

_,,My old one is going to fall apart soon." He giggled coming back to his old place on the couch. ,,Which one should I get? Black or the brown one?"_

And when Baekhyun woke up the next day he was welcomed by a delivery man with two bags in each hand asking politely for Baekhyun's signature under the horrendous amount of money sent from Chanyeol's account. Just then his phone vibrated and Baekhyun just sighed at the short message: hope you like the surprise. black and brown will suit you well. see you in the evening.

Once Baekhyun started planning his holidays he almost wanted to chop his tongue off when he accidentally mentioned it the other day spent at Chanyeol's place. The man immediately dragged him to his office showing him ridiculously expensive trips to Europe or the US. Fortunately Baekhyun's fear of height saved his arse as he stubbornly tried to convince Chanyeol to spend his free time in the country. It did work. They stayed in the country but instead of camping, as Baekhyun suggested, they slept in one of the most expensive hotels in South Korea. Byun was helpless and tired. He didn't even have a will to fight anymore.

After half of a year spent in this kind of a relation Baekhyun got more things than he managed to get during his whole life. But even tho he had everything, he felt sick. He changed a lot. A happy boy with tonnes of energy became a tired and miserable twenty two-year-old student with a sugar daddy by his side. And don't get him wrong. He was more than thankful to have Chanyeol. He was the best thing out of all the presents he got. But as their relation started to grow, Baekhyun wanted more. He knew he should at least try to cool his feeling towards his mentor off but it became impossible.  
He tried his best to hide his love and the fact that it was killing him slowly. In front of the man he was nothing but cheerful and smiley and all over the place but when he was alone, back in his flat he was nothing but a person washed out of any positive emotions.

Baekhyun started to back out. He didn’t spend nights at Chanyeol’s place anymore. He started visiting Chanyeol less often because his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces every single time they met. Over and over again. Baekhyun became tired of playing excited over new gifts . It's not like he wasn't thankful, don’t get him wrong. But he wished that just one day he would come to Chanyeol’s house after his lectures and he'd just wait for him and hug him on the couch like they used to. Now he just visited him to talk to him for two hours maximum, get another expensive present and leave to his flat due to Chanyeol’s schedule. He couldn’t blame him that he worked hard. But he just wished they could be like they used to be again.

He smiled at his flatmates who were leaving for a party trying to convince him to go out with them but he just answered with the same few lines he used to say since the afternoon.  
He laid on his bed facing the ceiling and sighed at the familiar feeling. Feeling of guilt and disappointment. His eyes filled with tears pretty quickly and Baekhun didn’t even bother to hold them back. He was alone anyway. Nobody could hear him. Just as he let out a loud cry the front door slammed and the loud screams filled the whole flat.

,,You are ridiculous! I can't believe that I was so stupid to fall for you. What the fuck was wrong with me?!"

,,Can you ca-"

,,Shut up! Just shut up!" Another scream left Jongin's mouth as he stormed to the kitchen leaving Sehun behind. Baekhyun heard the other man sighing heavily before he passed his room and followed Jongin. Baekhyun blinked a couple of times slowly standing up and coming closer to his room's door so he could hear their conversation better.

,,I know that I am nothing but a pretty face and hot body to you." Jongin started a little bit calmer this time. But just a little. Somehow it hurt Baekhyun, hearing his friend saying those things. He knew that Jongin was more than that and he hated Sehun that he made the other boy think about himself in such a shallow way. ,,But really Sehun? You couldn't spend just two days without being fucked so you got yourself another slut? So now I'm assuming that I'm too old for you since this Mark guy is what, nineteen? Gosh I'm so pathetic, so stupid that I believed that you'd actually like to keep me for longer than a fucking year."

,,Can you just-"

,,I said shut up!" He shouted once again and Baekhyun jumped out of the door being taken aback. ,,I don't want to see you. Just leave. I don't even know why you came here. You don't need a slut like me anymore."

,,Watch your language, Kim Jongin." It was a warning, Baekhyun could tell and it was weird to him that it seemed like Sehun didn't like Jongin calling himself a slut. It was even kind of shocking.

,,Get out. I don't want to see you right now." His voice cracked and Baekhyun's heart clenched at the picture of Jongin being so weak and emotionally exhausted. The flat was silent again and the only sounds that interrupted the silence were door slamming and quiet sobbing.

Baekhyun sighed sitting on his bed not knowing what to do. He knew he wanted to support his friend but he also realized that Jogin needed some time alone. He burried fingers in his hair growling frustrated. He hated situations like this. He preferred spending time while laughing and having a good time. Not crying and being depressed... _wait_.

He quickly stood up making his way to Jongin's room when the doorbell suddenly rang. He felt the blood rising to his cheeks as he clenched his fists quickly moving to the front door opening it a little bit too harshly.

,,Listen you dickhea-"

He stopped immediately as he noticed Chanyeol’s figure leaning over the frame. Baekhyun blinked rapidly trying to calm his breath a little but it didn't work no matter how hard he tried. A quiet curse left his mouth as he raised the palms to his face trying to cover the redness of his cheeks.

,,Can I come in?” He asked and Baekhyun nodded letting him inside not saying a word. He kept his head low to hide his face and as he tried to lock the door someone's foot slid between it and the frame.

,,Oh no, no, no. You are not coming in you arsehole." He said completely forgetting about Chanyeol standing beside him. He just hated Sehun so much at the moment that he didn't care much about anything. He tried to slam the door right in front of the younger's face but it was obvious he was going to lose considering the fact that the boy was way taller and also stronger than him. Baekhyun squealed as Sehun pushed him aside right into Chanyeol's arms making his way to the room right beside the kitchen.

,,Come back here! Leave him alone! You've done enough damage already!" He cried out trying to chase him but the strong arms were immediately wrapped around his waist and Baekhyun felt his heart stopping for a second.  
,,Let him. I feel like for once in his life he has something to say, something that is actually worth listening." A low whisper sent chills down Baekhyun's spine making his whole body shiver. He tried to control it but instead of calming his breath it only got more shallow and fast. He quickly cleared his throat and nodded, guiding Chanyeol to his room.

,,Do you want some tea?” Baekhyun finally started the conversation trying to sound as cheerful as he could but before he could hear the answer and turn around, Chanyeol’s hand swept into his making him want to cry once again.

,,Baekhyun what’s wrong?” He wrinkled his forehead as he stepped closer. He reached to Baekhyun’s cheek creasing gentle patterns with his fingers. Baekhyun looked at him amused feeling like his walls started to crumble. He felt naked and exposed and just as one tear rolled down his cheek he tried to look away being too embarrassed to face Chanyeol again. But then the taller man cupped his face and held it gently still looking straight into his pupil’s eyes.

,,What’s wrong?” He whispered this time still giving Baekhyun’s cheeks some attention in the most gentle way. Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes sobbing quietly. His throat felt dry and his head was empty. He felt like he didn’t have a tongue because no word could escape his mouth. And it felt terrible.

He realized Chanyeol was looking for the answers in every corner of his face; when he faced him again he noticed the taller man taking a look on every detail of his face furrowing his eyebrows as he was thinking intensely. And then he stopped looking straight at Baekhyun’s perfectly shaped rosy lips brushing softly his thumb against it. Baekhyun parted his mouth slightly at the sudden touch and before he could even say a word Chanyeol was kissing him gently.  
He felt week as soon as their lips met. He couldn’t stand still as his limbs went numb. He placed his hands on top of Chanyeol’s shoulders trying to support his posture as well as he could and gasping quietly into the kiss he parted his mouth even more to give Chanyeol the permission to deepen the kiss.  
So he did. He kissed Baekhyun like there was no tomorrow. Like it was their first and last kiss.

They stopped kissing after a long minute breathing heavily as they got quickly carried away, hands roaming every inch of their bodies as the need of the touch took over their minds. They wouldn’t even notice if they didn’t find their hands placed in places that were too intimate to give them the attention just during the innocent kiss.

,,What is i-“

,,I’m going crazy, Baekhyun.” He sighed leaning his head down to press their foreheads together. ,,I don’t know what’s happening. It’s......It’s so overwhelming I don’t know what to do.”

,,What are you talking about?”

,,All the feelings that have been rushing through my whole body. I can’t focus on anything. Thoughts about you are the only ones I have in my head 24/7. It’s so frustrating when I’m coming back home and you’re not there. It’s so empty without you. And I tried everything. I gave you presents because I thought I wasn’t worshiping you enough. Then we started growing apart and I thought I was going to die.” He sighed pulling Baekhyun closer caging his waist in a tight grip. ,,I was right about one thing, I indeed wasn’t worshiping you enough. But instead of the tone of expensive presents I could’ve just opened up to you a little bit more. But I’m a coward and I was scared. And now I regret it. I really do.”

Baekhyun blinked away his tears trying to process every single word that Chanyeol’s just said. Releasing his shaky breath and gulping painfully as his heart instead or breaking suddenly fluttered and started beating faster than ever he looked up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. And just as they locked their gazes again Baekhyun knew already; Chanyeaol has just confessed to him.

He tiptoed and placed a short kiss on taller’s lips grinning widely like crazy. He brushed the dark strands away from Chanyeol’s forehead and clenching his fist in his mentor’s hair he pulled him down for another passionate kiss. With a sigh Baekhyun parted his lips letting Chanyeol deepen the kiss. His mind was out of the place. He felt like exploding any second. The mixture of feelings felt overwhelming but it didn't scare him. It felt more than fine. It felt just right.

,,Oh fuck!" They parted away as the curse followed by a loud moan resonated in the room.

A couple of moans later coming through the thin walls of the apartment from Jongin's room and Baekhyun's cheeks started to heat up turning a bright shade of red. He shyly looked up to see the dark gaze currently scanning his features. Baekhyun has never seen Chanyeol looking at him that way. But somehow it didn't feel weird. A little bit intimidating but in a good way.

,,So that means....they'r okay by now?" Baekhyun cleared his throat trying to calm his breath but instead it just became faster.

He gulped nervously as he didn't get any response but before he could say anything else he was roughly pressed to the wall behind him, Chanyeol's body hovering over his petite figure. He moaned surprised and closed his eyes as the taller man's lips landed on his own and started mowing again sending their kiss to a whole another level; it made Baekhyun's body heat up to a dangerous level. He felt like exploding. The need of the touch became too overwhelming and just as he was ready to beg Chanyeol to touch him he felt his mentor's hands roaming under his t-shirt, cold fingerprints feeling painfully good against his hot skin.

Baekhyun found his own way to Chanyeol's shirt and started unbuttoning it a moment later sliding it down to touch sunkissed skin without anything covering it. He roamed his hands down Chanyeol's shoulders to explore every single curve and vein of his well-sculpted biceps.

The smaller man squirmed at the sound of ripping the material and he pulled apart to look down at his, now-in-parts, tee confused. But before he could even complain he sighed in delight feeling Chanyeol's plump lips leaving soft and warm kisses on his jawline and neck. Playing lazily with his dark hair he threw his hips up hitting softly Park's crotch receiving a lovely moan filled with pleasure in return.

Baekhyun jumped as the other man squeezed his butt and wrapped legs around his waist sloppily kissing the other slightly tugging his wet strands. He breathed the air out shakily as his body hit the cold mattress. He felt exposed even tho only his chest wasn't covered. But the look in Chanyeol's eyes was enough to leave burning paths all over his naked skin and somehow it made Baekhyun insecure; he shifted uncomfortably playing with his fingers nervously as he tried to avoid Chanyeol's gaze the best he could.

,,Don't." He heard a soft voice. The other man climbed onto the bed sitting on Baekhyuns hips reaching to his warm cheek creasing it delicately. ,,Don't feel insecure around me. You're more than enough." He smiled warmly leaning over and kissing Baekhyun slowly putting every single emotion into his movements. Baekhyun simply forgot about the world surrounding them. His mind was far far away from the reality.

He immediately relaxed and gave in pulling Chanyeol closer, this time deepening the kiss himself. He didn't even notice when his pants and boxers were removed leaving his body completely bare fully exposed to the other man's sight.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's body, carefully placing wet marks on every single inch. He didn't want to leave any place unloved or uncherished.  
He slowly lowered down biting the skin on Baekhyun's hip and sucking it delicately smirking satisfied at the lovely squirm of his name leaving the other boy's mouth.

,,So we're fine too, then?" He asked placing himself between Baekhyun's legs sucking softly the head of his member.

Baekhyun's opened his eyes widely as his breath hitched, feeling the rush of adrenaline mixed with pleasure waving over his body. He tried to form a sentence but he felt numb; his brain didn't work properly so instead a loud moan escaped his lips as Chanyeol took his length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks sucking harder than before. Baekhyun threw his head back and clenched his fist's in the taller's hair rolling his hips slowly trying to meet with Chanyeol's pace.

,,Do you think we can beat them?" He asked leaving Baekhyun's member now fully hard kissing teasingly the insides of his thighs. ,,Answer me, are you going to beat Sehun?"

,,I...I can't do it myself." He answered feeling more confident than ever. He bit his lip and looked down at Chanyeol who seemed to freeze in place looking amused at the boy. ,,Make me." He whispered and was immediately dragged down into a sloppy kiss filled with arousal, need and desire. Baekhyun rolled his hips against Chanyeol covered crotch and moaned loudly into his mouth smiling satisfied as the other man responded with a pleased sigh. He quickly got rid of Chanyeol's clothing and pressed their naked bodies together rolling himself in a delightful way against the burning sunkissed skin of his lover.

,,Do you have a lube?" Chanyeol breathed out placing small kisses all over Baekhyuns mouth. He laughed at the little man cursing and hiding face in his face.

,,Get off me. Wait here for me." He mumbled before he ran out of his room fully naked leaving laughing Chanyeol half hard on his bed. It took him less than a minute before he was coming back with a half-empty bottle to his bedroom carefully locking the door behind him. He kneeled on his bead and kissed the man passionately at the same time handing him the lube he asked for.

,,I knew they've been fucking in the shower." Baekhyun laughed into the kiss trying to catch some air at the same time. He pressed their foreheads together and looked at Chanyeol; red cheeks, messed hair, plump swollen lips and a beautiful body just for him. It was all his. Park Chanyeol was his.

,,You wanna try the shower out as well?" He raised an eyebrow pushing Baekhyun down onto the mattress kneeling between his legs again smirking at him.

,,I feel like I could go soft in a second if I was about to think about them fucking in the shower we all had to use afterwards."

,,Oh no, no. We don't want that right now, don't we?" He smiled down at him opening the bottle and coating his fingers with a cool substance. ,,You're ready? And sure you want it?"

,,Never been so sure about anything in my entire life. Ready." Baekhyun reassured him with a smile laying relaxed in front of him.

Chanyeol nodded and sat comfortably on the bed pushing one finger inside Baekhyun and receiving a pleased sound from the boy.

,,Go with two already, please."

,,But-"

,,Just do it!" He raised his voice making Chanyeol chuckle at his impatience. He pushed the second digit but stopped immediately as he saw mixed expression on Baekhyun's face; something between pain and pleasure. But definitely more pleasure than pain. When the other boy exhaled shakily and nodded he started moving slowly.

He watched Baekhyun carefully; he wanted to see and remember every single expression painted on his face. He himself felt his breathing getting quicker just by noticing the pleasure waving over Baekhyun's body.

The younger man parted his lips pressing his head into the pillows slowly moving his hips down breathing rapidly. He yanked at the burning stretch when he pushed his body lower feeling the two fingers deeper inside softly brushing the spot that demanded to be touched. Baekhyun moaned frustrated trying to reach his prostate but Chanyeol only stopped him squeezing his hand on Baekhyun's hip.

,,Don't be so impatient, Baekhyunee." He smirked and the other just shivered at the nickname. He moaned loudly as warm lips found its place around one of his nipples tongue circling around it in a painfully slow pace.

,,Don't tease. Don't you think I've waited enough already?"

,,But that's not the point." He laughed squeezing another bud between his fingers making the younger boy scream loudly pulling his chest up to the touch. ,,I don't want it to hurt."

Baekhyun shakily breathed out the air and looked down at Chanyeol with hooded eyes lips parted and plump. He smiled lazily reaching his hand out to the man immediately pulling him down and kissing slowly but intensely. He roamed his hands down the sculpted figure pressing his slim fingers to Chanyeol's abs making the man shiver at the delicate action. Baekhyun's fingerprints burned against his skin but he couldn't complain. It all felt too good.

,,I am fine Chanyeol. I can take more than you think." He smiled and bent his knees to cage Chanyeol's waist in his embrace placing his legs around his slim figure. ,,I am more than ready Chanyeol." He whispered brushing his lips against the man's cheek pecking it softly.

Baekgyun sighed and smiled as Chanyeol lifted himself a tiny bit and sat on his heels looking at the boy with an amused and loving smile. He opened the small bottle again and poured some more gel onto his fingers and covered himself precisely before hovering over Baekhyun's body again.

,,You know what?" He smiled fondly between short kisses placed on beautiful pink lips of the younger man. ,,I am really thankful that you've fallen for me." He deepened the kiss at the same time rising Baekhyun's hips a little and pushing his length slowly into the man watching carefully every single emotion appearing on his face. He stopped when he was fully inside waiting a couple of minutes for Baekhyun to adjust to the stretch.

It didn't take much time and Chanyeol secretly regretted it. He wanted to spend some more time eyeing the other male's beautiful features. His calm face despite the painful stretch, his beautiful pink lips shaped in the most perfect way. But for now he wanted to please Baekhyun; that was his priority. He wanted to give him everything he wanted. To pay him for all the months he hurt him without even realizing it.

Chanyeol moved carefully as he saw Baekhyun faintly nodding but he immediately stopped at the loud hiss escaping the other's mouth.

,,Shit I'm sorry. Relax, please." He almost whined pressing their foreheads together one hand placing on Baekhyun's soft cheek. Baekhyun opened slowly his eyes meeting Chanyeol's worried gaze but he just smiled trying to assure him that everything was more than fine.

They kissed lazily as the man thrust again ending up really close to Baekhyun prostate making him rapidly push his hips down taking Chanyeol's whole length at the same making the taller male moan loudly his name, the moan filled with pleasure because indeed it felt amazing.

He made another move, this time rougher finally finding the spot that Baekhyun wanted to be hit since forever.

,,Yes, more, there. Please." He whined scratching Chanyeol's back.

Pushing his head more into the pillows Baekhun opened his mouth trying to catch as much air as he could, releasing at the same time soft moans of Chanyeol's male making the other pick up the pace. The smaller man shivered at the feeling of warm lips placed on his shoulder leaving there a trail of wet kisses heating his body even more. Pulling Chanyeol closer Baehyun locked their lips in a sloppy kiss his fists clenching in dark hair receiving a beautiful moan at the slight pull. He smiled into the kiss pulling the strand a little bit harder a second later arching his back trying to hold back a loud scream.

,,Stop doing that if you want me to last longer than that." He hissed feeling the pleasure building up in his stomach too fast for his liking. ,,Chanyeol please.." He cried out trying to push the other man away a bit but he simply gave up when Chanyeol hit his prostate in a perfect angle making Baekhyun release between their bodies with a loud cry. Moaning quietly at the warmth filling him he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's waist and held him close while they both tried to even out their breathing.

,,So.." Baekhyun sighed feeling nervous all of the sudden. ,,Are you going to pay me extra for..This?"

,,Is it how the relationships work?" He mumbled tiredly and Baekhyun couldn't help but just smile widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said, next chapter is going to be a pure Sekai smut and the last chapter is going to be a short drabble ending with some humor (lol no xd) and fluff (hope so..)


	3. SEKAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simply: Sekai smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late and I've just came back from a Halloween party so I am tired af. so yup, I am sorry for the mistakes that might appear. I just really cannot be bothered rn..sorry :(  
> BUT STILL, ENJOY!

Jongin was devastated. He was broken. He's never thought that he would end things with Sehun this quickly. He felt like a part of him was missing and he knew that the emptiness in his heart will haunt him forever.

His whole body shivered at the loud scream. He knew it was Baekhyun but he couldn't force himself to focus on his words. His head was pounding and the world around him seemed like it was drowning. _In my fucking tears._

Jongin didn't hear the hesitant knock to the door. He didn't hear the quiet footsteps. He didn't see the shadow of a lean body he had tattooed in his brain.

,, _Jongin_ , please. Let me talk to you."

He fisted the bedsheets hearing the voice that broke his heart into pieces just a couple of hours ago. He just wanted to hide under his blankets and never face Sehun again.

,,We don't have-"

,,Just shut up." Sehun hissed sitting next to the other boy sighing heavily when he immediately turned around his back facing the _traitor_. ,,I didn't know you would come today. You said you were busy with uni."

,,If that's the explanation you want to give me just leave already. Cause you sound ridiculous." Jongin choked on his tears when his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. ,,I wanted to see you because I knew we haven't seen each other for weeks. I could've gone home because you have no idea how exhausted I was. But you were still my priority and I wanted to please you." Jongin sniffed and sat up. Turning around he faced Sehun for the first time tonight, his eyes piercing through Sehun's hart with pain and disappointment. ,,And I come in to what? I hear _that_ noise coming out of your bedroom. I see the trail of clothes guiding me to your fucking room. To the place where I knew my heart would break. But I couldn't stop myself. I think I couldn't believe that you would do this to me. Even tho I'm nobody to you and you proved that today. You have no idea how much I want to erase you from my life." He finished a little bit quieter tears staining his wet cheeks once again. He hated the pitiful look on Sehun's face. He hated the fact that the other one tried to look regretful where in fact he was just trying to play safe because he wanted nothing else but his body and Jongin knew that a teenager wouldn't give this much to him as Jongin did. ,,I know it may sound ridiculous because you literally paid me for sex for a whole fucking year. But despite that, I'm not a whore Sehun. I don't want to be one. Not even yours."

Jongin stiffened at the sudden warmth on his cheek, soft palm pressed to his skin. He closed his eyes trying to turn his face away but Sehun held him still, not letting Jongin escape the delicate touch of his fingerprints.

Releasing a shaky breath Jongin started to settle into the touch letting his heart beat a little bit faster. Holding his breath he unsurely opened his eyes feeling a soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

The affection in Sehun's gave caught him off guard. He felt chills running down his spine making his whole body shiver. Oh Sehun wasn't the type who expressed his feelings. Oh Sehun wasn't the one who fell for Jongin.

_I must be going crazy then._

Jongin lost himself in a slow kiss and as much as he wanted to stop it he just couldn't. Sehun has always been his weakness and he just couldn't run away from him. One word, one touch, one kiss and he was totally under Sehun's command.

Jongin deepened the kiss his hands clenched tightly on Sehun's lean waist. Laying the younger one on his bed he sat down on his hips kissing the other boy hungrilly, putting every single emotion into the kiss. He felt like he's gone mad when a loud moan escaped Sehun's mouth, heating up Jongin's skin to a dangerous level. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest as he felt slim fingers running down his body under his sweater, stopping just above the line of his trousers.

,,Take this off." Sehun said his voice shallow and shaky helping Jongin with getting rid of the knitted material.

He gasped at the sight of the tanned, well sculpted body he loved touching so much. The softness and warmth of Jongin's skin always drove him insane and he knew he was a total sucker for the other boy.

_If he only knew._

Sehun sat up and raised his hands when he felt Jongin's hands rolling his t-shirt up. Clenching his fingers in the older's hair he pulled him even closer connecting their lips together in a sloppy kiss, letting Jongin lead it.

Breathing heavily after five minutes of skin biting, grinding and hair pulling Sehun was left breathless, laying completely naked and exposed on Jongin's bead following with his eyes the other's every move. He licked his lips biting his lower lip as he met the dark gaze, slowly sitting up and wrapping his arm around the other boy's wrist.

,,Let me undress you." He said already unbuttoning the other's trousers, pulling them down with boxers. He leaned closer, pulling Jongin by his ankle kissing and nibbling gently the skin right behind his ear. ,,I wanna ride you." He whispered his voice low and steady and he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised because Jongin has already wrecked him completely. He leaned back but just slightly so he could look Jongin into the eyes. He saw a hint of hesitation but the arousal was stronger than that.

Jongin moved and sat down near the bed frame so he could support his back. He pulled Sehun onto his lap and reached to the drawer right next to his bed to take out the lube. He raised his eyebrow when Sehun took it and opened the cap. Reaching for Jongin's hand he poured a generous amount onto two of his fingers and spread it out gently, pecking his lips when he was done, surprising Jongin again.

,,Go with two." He nodded and raised his hips so Jongin easily could push the digits inside.

Teasing the rim of the muscles Jongin slowly pushed his fingers halfway through looking up at Sehun when he pushed his hips down taking fully the two digits, arching his back and opening his mouth to release the series of moans.

,,Fuck." Be breathed out loudly hiding his face in a crock of Jongin's neck, rocking his hips up and down shivering as the tips brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. ,,You're not just a pretty face and glorious body to me, Jongin." He whispered a loud moan following the statement. ,,You're so much more. I am sorry." Sehun yanked clenching his palms in Jongin's hair when his fingers finally his the prostate dead on.

Looking down he took the older's face in his hands wiping the tears away and pulling him into the passionate kiss trying to show him how much he meant to him. Trying to show him what he couldn't say with just words.

,,Add another one." He whispered between the kisses whinning quietly at the burning stretch when the third finger was added. He moved his hips despite Jongin trying him to stop so he could adjust but he didn't care. He wanted to feel the pain because he totally deserved it.

He rocked his hips gently, his hands roaming Jongin's body like it was the first time he was able to explore the other's features. Sehun pushed his lower body down at the same time griding against Jongin's erection receiving a lovely moan filled with pleasure. He smiled repeating his move, this time a little bit harder attatching his lips to the other's neck when he threw his head back.

,,I am ready." Sehun panted, gently grazing the pulsing vain on Jongin's neck with his nose.

Whining quietly at the emptiness and cold air wrapping around his naked and heated body. He once again reached for the lube and covered in a slick substance Jongin's member, pressing his thumb firmly to the slit on purpose, teasing the other one a little bit.

Locking their gazes together, Sehun slowly lowered his hips taking Jongin's whole length. Releasing a shaky breath he supported his body on the other boy's shoulders. He pressed their foreheads together and moved his hips lazily, shutting his eyes close and trying to hide a smirk as a quiet moan escaped Jongin's parted lips.

Pulling Sehun's hips roughly he pressed his lips gently to the younger's shoulder leaving a trial of wet kisses down his chest. Sucking delicately one of the hard nipples he moaned loudly sending vibrations to the sensitive bud affecting Sehun's body in the most amazing way possible. He knew him too well. He knew how to make him feel good. How to wreck him.

Jongin held his breath when he felt Sehun rising his hips just to pull them down again moving them in round motions throwing his head back as the tip of Jongin's member teased his prostate in a wonderful way.

The older one looked up focusing on every single sign of pleasure painted on Sehun's face. He was mesmerized. Blinking away his tears that gathered under his lids, he threw the picture of Sehun and Mark away from his he'd forever.

Jongin moved his hips up unexpectedly hitting the younger's sensitive bundle of nerves making the other scream loudly his name. Jongin loved it.  
His thrusts became rough and Sehun couldn't even care about moving his hips anymore as Jongin hit his prostate every single time from different angles pushing him closer to the edge with every move. Jongin wrapped his hand around Sehun's member starting to stroke it lazily, himself throwing his head back as he felt his climax growing in his stomach. Blinking rapidly he focused his gaze on Sehun who cried out loudly Jongin's name, shivering from pleasure and overstimulation trying his best to meet the older's pace pressing their hips together for a short moment after every thrust.

Taking a deep breath Sehun clenched his hands on Jongin's arms leaving there some small bruises at the same time slowing down their movements making them more precise. Pulling the other boy closer Sehun kissed him gently but at the same time passionately moaning shamelessly into his mouth with every move of Jongin's hand on his member. Relaxing his body he arched his back when an overwhelming wave of pleasure took control over his mind making him clench around the other's shaft. Screaming loudly when he felt a slim finger pressed to his slit he released into Jongin's hand riding their both orgasms until he started becoming uncomfortable because of an overwhelming pleasure and oversensitivity of his whole body.

Wrapping his hands around Jongin's waist he supported his body on the other one's chest, hiding his face in a crock of his neck leaving there soft kisses smiling softly a he felt the older's body relaxing again.

 

Jongin woke up in an empty, dark room not knowing what was happening. Turning over onto his back he slid his hand down his naked body and then he remembered.

_Sehun._

,,Gosh, you're so stupid, Kim Jongin." He laughed feeling salty tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. ,,Such a fool." He sobbed sitting up not even looking around the room.

He wrapped himself in blankets and with a red, puffy face he exited to the kitchen firstly making sure Baekhyun wasn't there. Sighing and still sobbing quietly he lazily moved his feet not even looking up for a second. Then it became weird to him that the smell coming from the kitchen was actually pleasant.

_Baekhyun can't cook._

,,Why are you crying? What happened?" Jongin's head immediately shot up, tears staining his cheeks even more than before. He let a loud cry escape his mouth as he felt Sehun's arms wrapping tightly around his waist making him feel safer than ever.

,,You stayed."

,,And what did you think, you idiot? That I will leave you? That I will make the worst mistake of my life? No way, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." He smiled fondly, wiping away the tears just so the other one could replace them with the new ones.

,,I love you." Jongin whispered, cupping the younger's face in his hands.

,,Yeah, I know." He sighed with a smile. ,,And I think I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you all for liking my previous works :)  
> coming to you with Sekai!vampire!AU soon.


	4. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short drabble-ish ending to the story.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun being simply disgusted:

a) he still hated him and thought Jongin being this precious human being deserved someone better

b) he just couldn't forgive him that he's just eaten almost half of his cake....well maybe not the half but a lot, okay? And Baekhyun being pregnant absolutely wasn't happy about that.

,,Baby, did you eat the whole cake just by yourself?" Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a surprised look when he entered the kitchen and kissed his boyfriend, his gaze then landing on a empty plate.

,,No I didn't! Your son did! And Seahoon."

,,It's Sehun." He rolled his eyes walking to the fridge and taking out some snacks rethinking his decision of sitting back in front of Baekhyun twice before he finally came back to his place, just hugging the food close to his chest.

,,Whatever you say, Seaweed." The shorter male pouted trying to reach the box with some chopped carrots cursing under his breath when Sehun only leaned back and started laughing. ,,Jongin, your arsehole of a boyfriend is being rude to me!"

,,Baekhyunee, calm down. You now it's not good for the baby." He giggled placing a soft kiss on top of his friend's head, creasing lovingly his baby bump. ,,And you," he raised his eyebrow sitting next to Sehun, pecking his lips ,,have you been starving for a week?"

,,No." He answered nonchalantly, being more interested in his food than in the love of his life.

,,What's gotten into you?"

,,Well," he sighed, rolling his eyes and finally facing Jongin. ,,since I stopped taking pills ages ago, maybe you would like to find out?" He raised his brow throwing a pregnancy test box onto the table leaving to the toilet while giggling at the shocked expression painted on Jongin's face.


End file.
